


Madhouse

by i_lack_ruki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beefcake, Comedy, Kuroo and Bokuto being bros, M/M, Romance, University AU, crow dad, five former captains living together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo invited three other former captains from Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Josai to live with them in Tokyo during their university years. To their surprise, they agreed to the offer. They found a nice apartment and moved in. They started living together, and had to get used to each other, as all of them were quite a handful, especially for the crow dad. Bokuto was using this chance to invite Akaashi over to meet Oikawa, a genius setter, as an excuse to see him again.





	Madhouse

**Bokuto's POV**

I received a scholarship to the univeristy I wanted to attend in Tokyo. Actually, Kuroo got into the same university so we were extremely happy about that.

Karasuno's captain, Daichi got into one of the universities in Tokyo as well as Oikawa, and famous Ushiwaka.

Kuroo and I came up with a brilliant idea to invite the other former volleyball captains to rent an apartment together, because why the hell not, and to our surprise all of them agreed to our offer. Before we knew it, all of us went looking for an apartment together and we wouldn't stop until we found a perfect one.

And we did.

It was perfect in all ways possible, and everyone was pretty satisfied with it.

We moved in.

Kuroo and I shared a single room, while Oikawa took a room for himself, because he said something along the lines that beauty needs its own room, whatever it meant. Though it did sound smart!

Ushiwaka and Daichi shared a room as well.

We had a pretty spacious kitchen that went along with the big living room with a comfortable sofa with two armchairs on the side. Before them stood a flat TV on the wall.

We also had one bathroom.

We managed to get along ever since we started living together and we were slowly getting to know each other, except for me and Kuroo, since we've been best buds since forever.

I was wondering whether to invite Akaashi over and show him how I'm living with former captains. What kind of face would he make?

All of us were in the living room right now, just chillin' since it was friday night.

"Iwa-chaan doesn't want to come over. How could he be so cold to me?" Oikawa whined from his spot on the armchair. He was extremely focused on his phone, typing then deleting and again typing. 

Kuroo turned to him from the sofa. "Tell him you'll suck his dick."

Oikawa seemed to be typing something. "I totally did! I wrote him that I'll suck his dick."

"And?" Kuro asked.

"He said he'll be in 5." Oikawa admitted with a big grin on his face. "I need to ask you for advice more often, Kuroo."

Kuroo bowed his head to us. "And that's how you do it, kids. Learn from the best of the best."

Oikawa went to his room just to come back with something in his hand. He sprayed it into his mouth."What? Iwa-chan's dick deserves the best quality blow job, and I will provide it."

Kuroo smacked his head. "Sometimes I wonder why did we invite you to live with us in the first place." He laughed.

"It's fun with tons of crazy people, isn't it, Kuroo?" I smacked my best friend's knee. "You're no exception to this rule, my dude."

"I have to agree with him." Ushiwaka said. "It's more pleasant to watch matches together."

"Who the hell used up all of the toilet paper!?" Daichi shouted as he left the bathroom.

"Hey hey heeeeey! That would be me." I announced with a shout. "But Kuroo said he would go and buy some more like an hour ago or so."

Kuroo looked away. "Oopsie, I forgot."

"YOU'RE ALL USELESS TO ME. WHY DID I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU. YOU ALL DRIVE ME INSANE." Daichi threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "SERIOUSLY."

"I'll go and buy some." Ushiwaka said as he stood up.

Daichi's eyes sparkled at what the other said."Finally, one dependable person around here."

"Are you crying, crow dad?" Oikawa looked up from his phone to see karasuno's former captain shaking a little. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not." Daichi sniffed. "Ushiwaka is such a good person."

"It's Wakatoshi." Ushiwaka corrected him, jokingly. "I'm going."

"Whatever, I don't care, just go get some toilet paper." Daichi sighed heavily, not getting the joke, and went to the kitchen. "I'm starving."

"Hey, Bo, who are you texting?" Kuroo immediately saw me reach for my phone and he already knew what's up.

"I'm asking Akaashi to come over tomorrow." The moment I did send that message, I got an immediate reply.

_'No, thank you, Bokuto-san. - Akaashi'_

"Hmm." Maybe I should bait him into coming over?

"Did he say no?" Kuroo asked.

"What's it to you, anyway?" I huffed and pulled the phone closer to my face. 

I looked over at curious Oikawa and I came up with an ideal excuse.

_'Oikawa, the talented setter of Aoba Jousai would like to meet you. I haven't told you yet, but he's one of my flatmates. Don't you want to meet him? - Bokuto'_

"Why is he smirking and staring at me?" Oikawa asked as he stared at me. "Who's this Akaashi?"

"It's Fukurodani's setter and the new captain." Kuroo informed him. "He's the one who tamed Bokuto."

"What a useless piece of information." Oikawa sighed heavily as we heard someone knocking on the door. "Iwa-chan's here!"

"Who's this Iwa-chan, anyway? He's Tooru's boyfriend, but what's his position?" Kuroo asked just as Daichi stepped into the living room with his sandwich.

"Hajime Iwaizumi was the ace at Aoba Jousai. That's all I know." He told us as he chomped on his sandwich. "He's really good."

"Didn't Oikawa say that it's his childhood friend?" I asked as all of them looked at me? "He said it. Maybe he told just me, I dunno."

I got a text. 

_'Was that actually a joke, or are you being honest with me, Bokuto-san? - Akaashi'_

"Hey, Oikawa, come and have a selfie with me!" I called for the other who came running.

"A selfie? With mua?" He pressed his palm to his chest. "What's the occassion?"

"Sup." Iwaizumi bowed his head to all of us. "Even Karasuno's captain is here?"

"Nice to see you again, Iwaizumi." Daichi bowed his head to the guest.

"Same." The other nodded his head.

He looked like a really friendly guy!

"Say cheese." I told the guy who made a piece sign and we took the pic. "Thanks, man!"

I sent it to Akaashi. _'Do we look cool or what? :D - Bokuto'_

"Hey, Iwaizumi, I heard you're a pretty awesome ace." I threw my fist in his direction and he fistbumped it.

"Yeah."

"See this guy? He's Bokuto." Kuroo pointed at me. "One of the top five aces in the nation. Sucks it's not one of the three, right?"

"Shut up, Kuroo, I almost made it into top three!" I smacked my friend on the shoulder, and he laughed at me.

"Almost, right? Ushiwaka is one of the top three and he's number one ace in Miyagi prefecture." Did Kuroo really need to tease me so much? "You know where your interest should go, haha."

"Top five, huh? That's pretty amazing." Iwaizumi complimented me with a smile. 

"Thanks. We should totally play sometime." I suggested and his smile just grew wider.

"Yeah, we should."

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's arm. "That's enough of flirting with Bokuto, let's go to my room." 

"It was nice talking to you all." He waved at us.

"How is it that you're so nice to them but not to me?" Oikawa huffed at his boyfriend, clearly wanting attention. "Well?"

"Because you need discipline." The other said, firmly.

"How mean, Iwa-chan."

They went into Oikawa's room and we heard a click. 

My phone was buzzing again. _'The offer sounds really tempting. When can I come over? - Akaashi'_

_'How about tomorrow at 1 p.m.?I'll send you the address. - Bokuto'_

_'Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Bokuto-san. - Akaashi'_

"He said yes! He's coming over tomorrow, so Oikawa better sit his ass down and stay at the apartment." I crossed my arms with a firm expression on my face. "I want Akaashi to meet everyone."

"Why would you invite him over? Doesn't he have practice?" Daichi asked.

I shook my head. "Not tomorrow. It should be fine for him to come over. He agreed to it himself, so there's no backing away from it now."

\---------------

**Akaashi's POV**

Just when I got out of the train, Bokuto was already waiting for me at the station.

"Akaashi, hey!" This is my first time seeing him since he graduated high school, and it seemed that he hasn't changed a bit. That was no surprise.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." I greeted him politely as always. "Where do we go now?"

"We're heading to my place." He swiftly wrapped his arm around my back just to pull me with him. It felt nice. "Oikawa's, I mean Tooru's still sleeping after a rough night, haha."

"Is that supposed to be something I should understand?" Rough night of studying? Rough night of what?

"Oh, right, his ace, I mean, Hajime came over to um, see him last night and he stayed over for the night." Why was he being so embarrassed? "Tooru loves to sleep in, it seems."

From what I understood, Tooru's friend came over to see him, and they probably played games for a long time and passed out.

"Anyway, we don't live too far away from here, come on." Bokuto- said as he happily marched ahead.

The trip wasn't that far just as he said and we ended up at an apartment complex. We reached the fifth floor and strolled down the hallway to reach a door on the right. 

Bokuto-san didn't even pull his key out, he just opened the door. Were they that careless to leave the door open?

"Yo, Akaashi, good to see you." It seemed that Kuroo was video timing someone on the sofa as after he greeted me, he just kept on talking with the person on the phone.

"Hello, Kuroo-san. I can say the same." I said in a very polite way as the other just smiled to me.

The only thing I actually knew was that Bokuto was renting the apartment with Kuroo-san, and this Oikawa genius setter and that was it. He didn't tell me about any other locators I should be conscious about.

I took off my shoes and entered the apartment with Bokuto ahead of me already.

"Oikawa's still sleeping." Kuroo-san informed Bokuto-san and then once again he returned to his conversation with the person on the phone.

"Would you like to drink something?" Bokuto asked me. "We have all kinds of drinks. Maybe tea?"

"Yes, tea would be nice, thank you." I sat down on the sofa, right next to the former Nekoma captain who didn't seem to mind me disturbing him with my presence.

Someone opened the door and a familiar person showed up with a big smile once he saw me. "Well if it isn't Akaashi."

"Daichi-san, hello." I bowed my head to him, and he did the same.

Did that mean that he was living here with the rest? Why wasn't I informed of this fact? How careless of Bokuto-san to forget to do that.

"I heard you're the captain now. How's that going for you?" I really appreciated this small talk.

"Yeah, yeah, and then Bokuto spat the whole milk out through his nostrils, it was hilarious!" Kuroo cackled to the phone as if it was just him in the room. "You should've seen that, Kenma."

Oh, he was talking with Kozume-san.

"It has been really good. I'm new at this, but having to take care of Bokuto-san, it really taught me a lot. And every captain is different. I'm managing." I said softly. "How is university life going?"

"It's tough, just as anyone could guess." Daichi chuckled amused. "It's been good, too, I suppose."

"I'm glad to hear that." I nodded my head. "Bokuto-san, I would appreciate if you didn't stand there just like that and eavesdrop on the conversation."

"Me? What? Naaah." Bokuto was laughing nervously again. 

He went over and brought freshly brewed tea. I picked it up and took a sip.

It was good.

"Thank you." I said, softly.

"What's with the jumpsuit?" Bokuto finally asked Daichi who was wearing one. "You going jogging?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Ushiwaka to come."

Ushiwaka. Did they mean Wakatoshi Ushijima?

A door was opened and closed again and none other than the former captain and ace of the prestigious Shiratorizawa showed up before me. "I'm ready, Daichi, let's go."

He looked in my direction and then noticed me.

This person bowed his head to me. "Wakatoshi Ushijima." Was all he said.

"Keiji Akaashi." I said and bowed my head as well.

He didn't say anything else, just went ahead. Daichi-san went right after him.

"Kenma, are you playing on your console again? While talking to me?" Kuroo poked at his phone. "I can see it, your old habits never die, huh?"

"Bokuto-san, why haven't you told me that you share this place with former captains of schools that are considered power houses?" I looked at him and he just shrugged like that.

"I wanted to make you a surprise, I guess." Bokuto said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Did I do good?"

"I really am surprised, I suppose." I sighed heavily. 

"See? I totally did good." Why was he so excited about that? "I'm the master of surprises!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Bokuto-san." It was weird having none of this to deal with on a daily basis. "You're not the master of surprises."

"Oh come on, Akaashi, I sure am." Bokuto protested. "I totally surprised you."

"I'll give you that one, then." I sighed heavily in defeat.

Once again I heard another door open and close and this time a new person came, one I've never seen in my life before.

He was a tall guy with black, spiky hair and once again, another handsome person who lived here.

"Where is this idiot?" The person asked before actually noticing my presence in the room. "Oh, hi there, I'm Hajime Iwaizumi."

"Keiji Akaashi." I nodded my head to him.

"He's still sleeping." Bokuto told the other guy. "The guy can barely walk, I doubt he'll be up and running too soon."

"I guess I might've gone overboard." Iwaizumi sighed heavily. Overboard?

"You better treat your beauty queen well, or he's so gonna leave you, you know." Bokuto got right over to this person. "You might want to torture him enough to make him submit, but not too much to make him hate it."

"What, do you have experience?" The other chuckled amused.

"Why? You're curious or interested?" I felt a sting at my heart when Bokuto continued with this cheerful conversation with this guy whom I saw for the very first time. Were they that friendly before? 

What was their relationship?

Bokuto flexed his delicious biceps, which were a heaven's gift, that was for sure. I was staring so much, to the point I had to pinch my hand to stop. I didn't want them to look at me weirdly because of my interest in Bokuto's body.

I had to admit that I watched his body grow to the graceful shape it has become till now, and I had a hard time looking away, because I always admired it. I could never get to the shape that he had worked so hard to get.

In my dreams I could always imagine touching his biceps, his abs, and trail over them with my fingers, so that I could feel every part. 

I was craving so badly for something I didn't even know I could have.

Had I confessed my feelings, would they be accepted? Bokuto was a rather spontaneous person who could never be predictable.

"If I tried to have a taste, he'd cry." Iwaizumi said proudly with his arms crossed. "I'd actually want to see that."

"There are multiple ways to make a guy cry." Bokuto said in a joking way.

I found this person threatening, so I went right over to him. "Can you provide me at least one?"

There was a surprise shown on his face, as he didn't see it coming.

"Well, you know." He looked away with an abashed look on his face.

"Anyway." This person said to get the attention back. "I'll come by later, tell him to call me when he drags his fat ass off his bed."

"We'll let him know." Kuroo told him with a big grin. "With a bang."

With that said, this person left the apartment. Did that mean that he didn't live here after all?

"It's Oikawa's Iwa-chan, as he calls him. He used to be the ace at Aoba Josai. His childhood friend and current fuck buddy." Kuroo found the need to share with me this bit of information I didn't ask for, but nevertheless I didn't mind knowing about it. 

Kuroo went right over to the kitchen to come back with a metal pot and a wooden spoon. "Go big or go home." After those words, he proceeded to head over to what I assumed was Oikawa's room.

He didn't knock, he didn't so much as let the other person know that he was entering, he just entered.

Soon there was a terrible sound of a wooden spoon hitting onto the back of the pot.

We could hear groaning and shouting, and things being thrown.

"What the actual fuck, you stupid cat!?" Was that the guy, then? "I will hurt you if you won't stop!"

"Iwa-chan wanted me to wake you up to leave you a message." Which was an actual lie, but that was Kuroo for you.

"Eh? Iwa-chan was here and he didn't come to say hi?" He sounded upset. "He'll get a piece of me next time then." There was a huff.

"Yeah, a piece of your ass." Kuroo laughed his ass off. "He asked you to call him back because he misses you and sends you kisses."

"That'd be too good to be true." There was this resigned tone in his voice. "I wish he'd just make babies with me."

"Did you have biology, like ever?" Kuroo was dumbstruck by what the other said. "Tell me you had, because I am seriously worried I will have to explain bees and birds to you, and I'm not yet ready for that conversation with you, my son."

"Shut up, Kuroo. Get out."

"Okay, okay."

I looked right over to see Bokuto still flexing his muscles.

"Bokuto-san are doing this on purpose?" You are seriously making me thrist over you right now, and I can't handle it at the moment.

I was at my limit.

He just grinned obliviously.

Did he have any idea what he was doing to me?

\---------------

**Bokuto's POV**

"You really do have hots for the pretty Akaashi." Kuroo whispered into my ear without a warning.

"Hey hey heey, that's totally uncool, Kuroo." I whined. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I quickly said, fearing Akaashi would hear what Kuroo told me.

"I am so right." He was so damn nosy.

"Is there something wrong?" Akaashi looked at us with interest.

I quickly shook my head. "Not at all!"

I liked Akaashi a lot, but I couldn't say it out loud! Not to him, not now, not ever!

The person Akaashi was actually waiting for finally came out of his cave in his boxers, way to go for a first impression.

Oikawa yawned and then noticed Akaashi in the room. "Wow, look at that pretty face. So pretty. Isn't your mother afraid someone might take you away?"

What was this idiot doing!?

"Are you the genius setter?" Akaashi completely ignored what the other said and got straight to the point, that's my Akaashi!

"Yes, yes indeed I am."

"Put on some pants." I glared at the other who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine, if you can't appreciate a good body, then be my guest." Oikawa went back into his room to put on some clothes and then came back to the room just to sit down next to Akaashi.

Kuroo pulled me out of the room, and into the kitchen, making me leave that perverted devil with my precious little owl.

"You should totally tell him how you feel." Kuroo urged me. "I know my bro well enough to know that you're screaming inside to tell him you want to suck his balls."

"Ew, Kuroo." I flinched.

"That's not the point here, I know. But I am like 65% sure he likes you back." Kuroo started walking around the room. "I totally saw his eyes light up when you started flexing your macho biceps, because who wouldn't want to watch and touch, am I right? Like, he was on fire to get his hands on them, but that's not the best proof I have, well, I think."

"Are you playing a match maker again?" I sighed heavily.

"No, no, no. But listen." I put my palm on his face to make him stop talking. "Bo, you know I'm a terrific advice giver. My bro, just listen."

"Did I ask you for advice, bro?"

"No, but--" I patted him on the chest, which made him realize that he might've been a bit too nosy. "Fine, die alone, but know that I had the answer all along and you didn't take it. Bro."

"You know, Kuroo, it's not that I don't want to try, it's that I don't want to bother him." Especially since he was planning to go to Kyoto. I really wouldn't want to ruin his plans, or let him leave feeling bitter after getting confessed when he didn't feel the same.

"You're an idiot, he's an idiot. Idiots. Idiots all around me." Kuroo threw his hands in the air as he moved away from me. "You're all hopeless."

"Yeah?" I smiled really widely. "So, where's Kenma, if you're such a love expert?"

"You didn't." Kuroo narrowed his eyes just to pierce me with his ferocious stare.

"I did. Bro." 

"You know what, this conversation is over." Kuroo was the first one to get out of the kitchen and I followed right after him.

"Does he even like you more than his games?" I asked, and that actually made him turn back and take a deep breath just to make a 'how dare you' face. I burst out laughing, what an idiot.

Kuroo took a deep breath and returned to his seat on the armchair. 

"Your muscle boy is back." Oikawa stated with an obvious smile. What did he do? What did he say?

"How's advice from the genius?" I asked, sweating nervously like my life depended on the answer, because this person right there was a devil in disguise. "Good?"

"Very helpful." That was not what I expected to hear, but am glad to hear it.

Daichi and Wakatoshi came back to the apartment, all sweaty.

Oikawa got up and went over to the corner to make a peace sound and try to get a selfie. "Teehee."

"Are we taking a selfie?" Kuroo jumped off the armchair and went running to the other person.

"Did someone say selfie?" I was right by their side as well.

"Wai--" Oikawa tried to protest.

"Let's take a picture." Daichi joined the group.

"I shall join in as well." And of course the big guy had to come along for the picture too.

"I hate you all." Oikawa groaned, displeased that we runed his selfie moment. "Pretty boy, wanna join?"

"Yeah, Akaashi, want to join?"

"No, thank you." While all of us got cramped in one spot, doing silly faces and trying to get a picture together, Akaashi just watched.

"You're all going to hell. And I'm gonna be responsible for punishing you all. Don't expect mercy, I don't know this word." Oikawa went running to his room with a pout. "Iwa-chan will hear about this abuse of my selfie time!"

"He's totally going to face time his boyfriend." Kuroo laughed.

"Totally." Everyone agreed in unison.

\---------------

**Akaashi's POV**

"Akaashi, are you hungry? Want me to make you something to eat?" Bokuto suggested, which I didn't see coming. I didn't want to get my stomach upset because of it...

I have to decline politely.

"That's very nice of you to offer--" I started but got cut off.

"Make me something good too!" Kuroo exclaimed.

"I'd love to eat Bokuto's cooking again. His bud tastes are amazing." Daichi complimented Bokuto'w cooking after getting back from shower. He complimented him? "Though I'm going to get shower first."

"I'd appreciate something to eat too." Even the mighty former captain of Shiratorizawa. "You should try his cooking, it's good."

"Good is too small of a word. It's delicious." Kuroo corrected him. "I've loved eating his food ever since I tried it."

"Hey hey heeey! Thanks Kuroo." With his arms crossed, Bokuto accepted all the compliments. "You've been inviting yourself in since then."

"Every time your parents were out of the city, and you were cooking for your siblings, I was there, always, haha."

"Is that why you're living with him?" Daichi questioned.

"Almost, we're best buds with this owl." Kuroo went over to put his hand on Bokuto's shoulder.

"We don't always get along, but it's fun living with this cat." He also put his hand on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Truth be told I'm a dog person." What a revelation.

"Kurooooo, noooooo. I feel so betrayed." I witnessed Bokuto hugging Kuroo. "All this time I thought wrong."

"We all make mistakes." Kuroo wiped a nonexisting tear with his hand. "Bro."

"Bros for life." I felt like I shouldn't be here right now.

"In this case, I'd love to try what you'll make." As if the spell broke, Bokuto moved from Kuroo and grinned.

"You wait here, then." He ran to the kitchen. Then he poked his head out. "Someone try to hit on him, and I will poison your food." He said and then smiled.

I would have never thought that Bokuto could cook, or that he had siblings.

I learned new things about him even after he graduated.

"What can you tell me about yourself, Akashii?" Oikawa asked with an evil smile. "I didn't get to hear anything about you so far."

"Oii, Tooru, you're asking to have your food poisoned." Kuroo snickered.

"I just asked, besides, Iwa-chan would avenge me, teehee." He sticked his tongue out.

"I think he'd sigh in relief." I heard Daichi mumble under his nose.

"You're asking for death, Sawamura." There was a spark in his eye as he texted someone on his phone. "I will prove to you Iwa-chan's unconditional lo--oh he texted back... That son of a bitch."

"I think you've been insulted." Wakatoshi told the other former captain.

"Tell him you won't blow his mind anymore." Kuroo snickered. "That'll hurt."

"And that's what I did!"

"But?" Daichi asked.

"He didn't reply." Oikawa sobbed. "Ahhh, Iwa-chan's mean to me."

"Delicious food is coming right up!" We heard Bokuto and everyone went to the table happily.

I sat down over there too and soon Bokuto came with two plates full of food in his hands. "Kuroo, Ushiwaka, help me out here." As if it was an order, the other two went to the kitchen to get the rest.

Bokuto put a plate in front of me and then sat next to me.

It was yakisoba." There was a lot of it there. "Dive in." Bokuto told me with pride.

"Itadakimas~" We heard Daichi who dug into the food. "This is so good."

I looked at the food in front of me before taking a bite.

It felt as if heaven has descended into my mouth upon coming in contact with this crispy on the outside and soft on the inside meat. "Delicious." I was shocked.

"Told ya." Bokuto said before eating his own food.

Everyone treated him so well, and respected his strength. He really hasd good roommates.

"Thank you for the food." Daichi was the first one to finish and take his plate to the kitchen.

Soon I was done with the delicious dish as well. "It was really good." I could never expect Bokuto-san to be able to cook this well. 

Maybe I didn't pay enough attention to him to know more?

I wanted to take my plate as well, but Bokuto was the first one to take it from me. "You're a guest, don't worry about this."

The gentle tone he said that in made my heart pound.

All I thought was that Bokuto would be a complete troublemaker at university, and he was not. I was so surprised to find this out.

I got up and wanted to go to the kitchen to maybe help out, but as I was about to enter it, Bokuto popped up out of nowhere, and he genuinely tripped over something, and his body fell onto mine.

Conveniently a wall was nearby, and it ended up with Bokuto-san supporting himself against the wall with me having to face him up front.

Our eyes met, his beefy arms were so close, and my heart slammed hard against my ribs in a very painful way.

Bokuto immediately moved back and turned his head, as his hand landed on his mouth. "Sorry." Was he embarrassed?

"Kuroo, you dickhead, this is yours!" I looked down to see Bokuto-san picking up a stuffed toy of a cat. Where did that come from?

"Ohohoho, oppsie." Kuroo snickered to the back of his palm like an evil person. Did he do that on purpose.

"You're the devil." Bokuto said in a low voice.

"Didn't you hear? Cats are evil." The other replied with a smirk

Somehow the rest of the time I spent there went quite nicely, just Bokuto-san had his moments when he was hesitant to look me in the eyes, but I was happy that he felt that way, because it gave me hope.

He walked me back to the station.

"It was awesome to have you over." He started off with flatter. "You should totally come by again when you're free."

"I had a really good time, and I will take you up on that offer." I wished he would've taken the initiative, since the moment was just perfect. If he felt this way.

He was about to say something when the train behind me came.

"Be well, and keep up the good work as the captain." There was a pained look on his face before it turned into a smile. 

"I will, Bokuto-san."

I was really hopeful, but maybe next time.

\---------------

**Bokuto's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and felt like I needed some water, so I got up and left the room.

What I saw was a turned on tv and Tooru sitting in front of it with a poker face.

"Tooru?" I called out but he didn't even flinch, so I went right over and sat next to him. "You okay, buddy?"

"Iwa-chan never told me." Was what he mumbled under his nose as he hugged a pillow which was nestled in his bent legs.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about? "I don't know what's this about, but whatever he didn't tell you about, shouldn't you just ask him?"

"It wouldn't feel special, then. Waah, Iwa-chan's an idiot." Tooru burried his face in the pillow.

I thought for a little while and realized what that could be about. "He never told you that he loves you?" Came only to mind. "But aren't you dating?"

"It started with sex and that's what we do whenever we see each other." He narrowed his eyes. "He says I'm a stress reliever. How cruel."

"Doesn't he mean that in the good way?" I didn't know how to comfort him in any other way than to deny Iwaizumi's intentions.

"Nice try, but I'm not stupid." Tooru directed his eyes at me. "Maybe I should take my revenge on him."

I was pushed down with him on top of me. "That'll teach him."

That was not happening! I pushed him away. "You're not thinking straight, besides, I wouldn't do that with you."

"But you'll do that with that pretty setter of yours." That smirk sent shivers down my spine. "Does he even think that way about you? Aren't you in the same position as I am?"

"Maybe, but I don't vent the same way you do." I smiled widely. "You deserve better than to be used for sex. Aren't you a volleyball genius?"

"Hell yeah. I'll show him what he's denying!"

"Hey hey heeey! That's the spirit!" I exclaimed happily.

"Shut up, you stupid owl! Some people want to sleep!" I heard Kuroo shout from our room.

"Well, we have to be more quiet." I snickered. "How about actually going to bed to get some sleep?"

"That's a great idea, I have a test tomorrow."

\----------------

After I finished classes and was done with practice, I also got some groceries and went back to the apartment.

Ushiwaka was reading a book in the living room and was sitting in the armchair. And there was also Tooru on the couch, filing his nails.

"You should've come to Shi--" Ushiwaka started and got cut off.

"Shut up, you're boring me." Tooru responded with a sigh.

His phone was ringing and he didn't even try to get it.

Wait, wasn't that the special ringtone for Iwaizumi?

"Your phone is ringing." Ushiwaka informed the other very politely but didn't even glance over there.

"You don't say, big guy." Tooru kept filing his nails. "Oh, Bokuto, you're back."

"Did I miss something?" I frowned.

"I told Iwa-chan to fuck off." He said with a genuine smile. "He's been trying to call me ever since."

He was having so much fun with it, wasn't he?

"Did you tell him that face to face?" I asked, curious.

"Yep. I totally did and walked off like a boss. I think he thought it was a joke, that I wouldn't do that. Ha, the joke's on him. Bitch I did."

"You really like torturing people, don't you?" Ushiwaka said as he finally looked up from the book. "If you want him to desire you desperately, you should deny the call and when he's at the door, pretend you're not there."

"That is some savage advice right there." I had to admit. "Or you could just tell him what's up"

"But that would be so boring." Tooru sighed softly. "He either wants me or not."

"What if he doesn't?" I asked, curious.

"Well, in that case it means he never really cared and I was wasting my feelings on my childhood friend." He just shrugged. "Either way, I'm probably going to kill him once I find out, haha."

"That's some grotesque thoughts." Ushiwaka commented as he stood up. "I wish you luck on your quest. I'm gonna go jog for awhile." And off he went.

Kuroo got into the apartment. "What's with the grim faces? Who died?"

"My heart." Tooru said in a dramatic way as he covered his forhead with his forearm. "I am a dead man walking."

"Someone's a drama queen today." I said out loud.

"For once it's not you, Bo." Kuroo commented when it was unnecessary.

"Shut up, stupid cat." I huffed with my arms crossed.

"By the way, I saw a very grumpy Iwa-chan heading our way. He was not pleased." Kuroo put his bag on the ground and and went to the kitchen to get an apple and bit into it. "Did you refuse to blow him, Tooru?"

"I broke up with him." The other just sighed. "Ahh, I really don't want to see him right now."

"Something happened? I thought it was love for 5ever." Kuroo was genuinely curious. "I mean, I'm a love master and if my advices didn't help you then i'm failing. I won't be able to call myself a love master then. Damn."

"That's not where the problem lies, bro." I shook my head. "Should we like tell him you're not here?"

"Then I would be doing what Ushiwaka suggested. I protest." Tooru huffed.

There was an angry knocking.

"You know what, I'm not here." He quickly got up and ran to our room instead of his own.

"Let me handle this, you're not qualified." Kuroo went to the door to open it.

"Where is he?" Iwaizumi asked with his eyes as sharp as a knife.

"Did something happen?" Kuroo pretended to not know. "If you got into a fight? I can totally talk with you about it."

Iwizumi grabbed onto Kuroo's collar. "Where is that damn Oikawa." He wasn't joking around.

"Oi, I don't mean any harm, my friend."

I went right over there to calm the storm. "I know you're upset, but he doesn't want to see you right now, so he left awhile ago."

Iwaizumi let go of my friend. "Tell him to stop fooling around and call me."

"I'll tell him." I nodded my head.

With that said, Iwaizumi left.

"How did you do that?" Kuroo was surprised of my hidden ability.

"We muscle men acknowledge our strength. He wanted to hear the truth instead of being fooled, by the way, Kuroo."

"Did he leave?" Tooru peeked from our room. "Was he furious?"

"He was damn furious." Kuroo fixed his collar. "I thought I was a goner."

"Hm. I think he was more angry about how confused he was." That could be actually the case.

"You're hilarious and terrible at love." Kuroo snickered.

"Possibly, haha." I scratched the back of my neck. "I think the best thing to do is being honest, but that's just me."

"Then how come you never confessed to Akaashi?" He was seriously judging me right now, that bastard.

"Because I don't think Akaashi would look at me that way, seeing how he's always been taking care of me, he definitely had enough, haha." I said. "But from what I've heard, he plans to go to Kyoto University."

"Ouch." Kuroo, thanks for support.

"He's pretty, he obviously has suitors, if he even swings that way." Tooru got up from the couch to stretch his arms. "He seems pretty sharp on the eyes."

"He's the best kind of person I can rely on when I'm in a bad state. It's not even that he's pretty that I took interest, because I honestly don't care about that, I prefer his personality, to be honest."

"You sure don't know how to compliment on looks." Kuroo said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think that Akaashi would want to hear how he's pretty, he prefers to be called brilliant or something likes that." Just thinking about him made me extremely happy.

"Then ask him out. You know how to woo him." Tooru stated. "He can always go to the same university as yours."

"I don't want to get in his way. He worked hard to get where he is. I respect that." How could I compromise that?

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Kurro got over to take a better look at my face. "Well?"

"Thinking about Akaashi makes me smile, I can't help it." I was hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic, and it has only this one chapter for now, if you're interested in reading more from this story let me know <3


End file.
